The Divergent High School
by camopanda.82
Summary: I OWN NOTHING VERONICA ROTH OWNS ALL.. When Tris starts going to Divergent High she makes friends.. will she keep them? will she lose them? What will happen? Read and review please :)
1. I Make New Friends

**guys don't hate please I read others and got inspired to write this I'm not going to copy off of others ideas trust me mine will be different :)**

It's time for my first day at my new school I'm nervous but excited at the same time. I grab skinny jeans, a camo sweater, and combat boots to wear. "Beatrice if you don't hurry you'll be late!" My mom yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yelled from my bedroom. I grabbed my back pack, the keys to my red convertible, and a muffin before I leave. "Bye mom bye dad love you both!" I yell to them. I hear them yell bye before I leave. When I pull up to the school I grab my schedule and quickly walk down the hallways scanning for my locker, and I accidentally run into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." A boy spoke he bent down and grabbed his stuff. He looked at me and he had dark blue eyes they were beautiful. "I'm Four." He told me. I was about to tell him my name was Beatrice, but I always hated that name so I told him my nick name I started at my old school.

"I'm Tris." I said smiling.

"You new here?" Four asked me.

"Yeah." I simply replied still embarrassed from bumping into him.

"What class you have next?" He asked. I was about to answer when four other guys ran down the hallway yelling Four.

"Hey Four." They all said smiling, then they looked at me.

"Are you trying to hook up with another girl?" One of them asked. Four rolled his eyes.

"No Zeke I'm trying to help her find her class!" Four told him. Zeke took my schedule.

"Her locker is number 359 and she has math next." Zeke smiled. Four jerked the schedule out of his hand and handed it to me.

"Your locker is right next to mine and Christina's come on I'll show you have class with Uriah next." Four smiled. A boy ran up to me and put his arm around me.

"I'm Uriah." He said smiling and tried to speak in a cool voice. I smiled trying not to burst out laughing.

"Get away from her you idiot." Four pushed Uriah away then Four, Zeke, and two other boys started laughing. Uriah, Zeke, and the two other boys stopped in front of me.

"Now that you know Uriah and Zeke you should get to know us! I'm Will." The boy on the right spoke. The other guy smiled.

"I'm Peter." I smiled at the five guys I barely knew them and already thought they were cool.

"So you gunna tell us your name sweet cheeks?" Uriah asked trying to sound cool again. I couldn't help it I laughed they all stared at me as if I was insane.

"I'm Tris." I told them.

"Well Tris are we your first friends?" Zeke asked. I nodded telling them yes. They all looked shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't even know us and you think of us as your friends?" Will asked.

"I can tell by how you all are acting now we will get along." I simply told them. They all looked at each other then back at me smiling.

"Okay friend lets get you to your locker!" Peter shouted. Four whispered in my ear.

"Just thought you should know now they're nuts and Zeke is Uriah's brother so you can kind of tell if Uriah's nuts Zeke is." I chuckled and Uriah snuck between us.

"Can I hear the secret?" He asked.

"No." Four told him. When we got to my locker Four told me I can meet Christina and Shauna in my math class. I nodded telling him okay.

"You'll probably sit with us at lunch considering the girls hang out with us because we're all great friends and Christina is Will's girl friend." Peter told me. I smiled and looked at Will his cheeks turned bright red. Then Uriah jumped up beside me and grabbed my hand.

"ON TO MATH WE GO BUDDY!" He yelled dragging me to the class room I laughed all the way there.

"Uriah! Let that poor girl go!" Someone yelled. Two girls walked over.

"Sorry Christina." He said making a pouty face. She pointed to a desk.

"Go sit puppy." He laughed.

"Yes mam!" He ran off to the desk.

"Are you new?" Christina asked.

"Yep." I replied. Both of the girls smiled.

"Welcome!" They both yelled.

"I'm Christina!" She said excitedly.

"I'm Shauna!" The other girl told me. I smiled.

"I'm Tris and Christina my locker is right between yours and Fours!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Tris!" They both yelled I laughed.

"It is? That's awesome! Wait so you already met Four?" Christina asked.

"Yeah he was the first person I met then I met Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Peter." I responded. When I mentioned Will she blushed. "I know about you and Will too." I winked. We all laughed. The teacher came in and I sat between Shauna and Uriah with Christina in front of me.

"Time to start class!" The teacher shouted. "Today we will work in groups Uriah pick your group!" Uriah stood up.

"I want Christina, Shauna, and Tris." He told her. We smiled and huddled up we barely worked on the paper we mostly talked.

"I can tell we are all going to be great friends." I told them smiling. They smiled back.

"I hope so." They all said and we laughed. About two hours later it was lunch time I found out Four, Zeke, Lynn, and Christina were in my second class which is language. Then Peter, Marlene, Zeke, Christina, and will were in my third class which is art. When I got in the cafeteria the gang saw me and yelled for me. I walked over to the table and went to sat by Christina when Four and Zeke grabbed me and pulled me in the seat next to them.

"So little Trissy poo how's high school?" Uriah asked me. I laughed at the nick name.

"Good Uri bear what about for you?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. Everyone laughed.

"Okay you two knock it off." Christina said smiling and takes a piece of my dauntless cake. I glare at her.

"Did you just take my cake?" I asked.

"Yes I did," She smiled. "Chill I will buy you more."

"That's okay," I started. "My family is a little wealthy so we have like two big cakes at home." Everyone looked at me with evil grins and my eyes widen. "I am so stupid." I mutter to myself.

"PARTY AT TRISSY POOS!" Zeke yells. As soon as he yelled that it was time for our next class, I found out I had science with Christina and Will, social studies with Zeke and Uriah, music with Lynn, Peter, and Shauna, then gym with the whole gang! It was finally time to leave I got in my convertible when Uriah gets in front, Zeke, Christina, Will, and Lynn get in the back seat.

"What are you all doing?" I laugh.

"Girl this car is like totally amazing!" Zeke yelled in a girls voice.

"Just drop me off at the café down the street." Uriah said while putting on sunglasses and putting his feet on my dashboard.

"Get your dirt shoes off my dashboard!" I yelled. They all laughed, got in their cars, and took off to their houses. When I got home I saw my parents were gone so I sat on the couch and watched movies. Man I thought I would hate it here but I love my new friends.


	2. You Loved It

Tris's POV

The week was finally over I was so happy! I mean I love seen the gang, but not the work plus I discovered we all live on the same block. The even better part is Four is my neighbor I was sitting on the couch in blue jean shorts a little above the knees with holes in them and a purple tank top when my parents and my brother Caleb came in the room.

"Beatrice honey we have to go out of town for the weekend, your brother is looking at colleges." My mom told me smiling.

"Okay," I told them they started to leave when I got a great idea. "Can I have friends over?" My dad looked at me curiously.

"How many friends? Boys or girls?" He asked. I smiled my dad's always been protective.

"All together nine there's Four, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Peter, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Cristina. There are five boys and four girls." I smiled at my parents hoping they'll say yes.

"You promise you kids won't get to out of control?" My mom asked me.

"I Promise!" I shouted excitedly.

"Fine." They both said. My mom and dad kissed me on the forehead telling me goodbye, and Caleb hugged me. I decided to call Christina first.

"Hello?" Christina answered.

"Christy its Tris!" I said still excited.

"Hey Tris what's up?" She asked.

"I have great news meet me at the diner to explain. I'll be there in about five minutes okay!" I told her.

"Okay see you there!" She said laughing then hung up. I grabbed my combat boots and my car keys and took off to the diner. When I walked in I looked around for Christina and found her with Will. Of course they were kissing in a booth I had a good idea to get their attention. I snuck over quietly to the booth behind were they were kissing and put my face a few inches from theirs. Since their eyes were closed they didn't know I was there; in a really deep voice I whispered just loud enough for them to hear me.

"Can I join in?" Christina screamed and tried to slap me. I was on the floor rolling and a waitress told us if we didn't stop we'd have to leave. I sat across from them and they stared at me.

"What do you want?" Will asked still mad I broke up the lip reunion.

"My parents are going out of town for the weekend and said I could have the gang over, but if you guys are mad at me I can tell them you two didn't want to come." I told them smiling. Christina's eyes widened.

"I have always wanted to see your house how awesome is it?" She asked excited.

"Pretty awesome we have a big pool outside, a game room, my room has a giant walk in closet, and we have a place in the basement where we can project movies on the wall it's like a real movie theater." I laughed while explaining because of their faces.

"A walk in closet?" Christina asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Does it have real clothes in it for you or is it your mom's?" Christina asked.

"No Christina it hold magical unicorns in my bedroom," I laugh. "If the closet is in my room I'm pretty sure it holds my clothes."

"We need the gang here now!" Will said smiling.

"I don't have their number's just Christina's that's why I called her here." I answered. Will nodded and he helped call the gang. Christina called the girls, Will called the guys.

-Four's POV-

I arrived at the diner the same time as Zeke and Uriah, when we walked in we saw a perfect moment to see how easy it is to make Tris blush. Zeke called Christina and Will and had them come outside, but Tris had to stay there and wait.

"Why did you three make us come out here? Tris is inside." Christina told us. We explained to them what we wanted to do and they grinned.

"Good because she got us when she arrived to the diner." Will said. We asked what but he would explain. Christina had to go in and distract Tris while Will and Zeke stood watch of the others. Then Uriah and I snuck to the booth behind Tris. I got next to Tris's ear and whispered in a cool tone.

"Hey Trissy poo." Her eyes widened because she didn't recognize the voice before she could turn around to look at me Uriah grabbed her and kissed her. Tris immediately pulled back.

"What the freak is wrong with you two?" She shouted. We grinned evilly.

"Please Tris you've known us for about a week now, you should know everything is wrong," I said laughing. "Plus it wasn't just us behind it Christina, Will, and Zeke knew too." Tris looked at Christina.

"You knew?" She shouted. We were all laughing because her face was bright red.

"Baby admit it you liked it." Uriah slid next to Tris in the booth and put his arm around her trying to sound cool again. She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the booth.

"One no I didn't and two don't call me baby." She glared at Uriah. Finally the rest of the gang came in

"Hey Tris," Lynn started. "What's wrong with your face you look like a tomato?" Everyone laughed their butts off.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

-Tris's POV-

We were at my house for a few hours and everyone was still amazed, but getting bored.

"Trissy poo I'm bored." Zeke whined like a little kid. It was irritating everyone because that's his twentieth time saying it.

"If you don't shut up I'm locking you in a closet for the weekend." Four told him. His eyes widened.

"Tris has cool clothes at least I'd be in the closet in style." He said while posing. Everyone threw pillows at him.

"Let's go swimming!" Lynn yelled.

"Good idea Lynn," Christina said "Just one problem swimming suits."

"If that's the problem I have tons of those come on." I told them. The girls and boys followed me to my closet. "I only meant the girls, boys come here." The boys and I walked into my brother's room and I handed them five pairs of trunks. Four chose black, Peter blue, Uriah purple, Zeke green, and Will red. "Okay now we girls are going to get ready." I walked into my room and pulled out tons of swimsuits. Christina grabbed a pink two piece, Lynn grabbed an orange and red two piece, Marlene grabbed a gold a gold and black two piece, Shauna grabbed a red two piece, and I grabbed my black two piece.

When we came out of the bed room in the swim suits the guys stared at us. "What are you doing?" Lynn asked.

"Nothing." Zeke said smiling and still staring at us. We blushed and threw our towels at them.

"Come on slowpokes!" Marlene yells and runs to the pool. Christina and I decided to tan before we swim, so we lay back on lawn chairs.

"Trissy poo." Some on says. I look up and see it's Four, and he's making a puppy dog face I chuckle.

"What's wrong Four?" I say using baby talk.

"You no swim with me?" He asks. I chuckle and scoot over.

"Then come sit with more for a little bit." He laughs, picks me up, sits down, and puts me on his lap. I look and see everyone staring at us. "What?" I ask. They all wiggle their eyebrows and go under. When we go in everyone falls asleep instantly except Four and I. He quietly walks over to me.

"I had fun today." He says smiling.

"Me too." I smile back and then he kisses me.

"Tris Prior will you go out with me?"

"Yeah!" I whisper excitedly. We cuddle up next to each other and kiss again.

"Bow chicka wow wow." Someone whispers. I chuckle who is that.

"Uriah." The same voice whispers again.

"And Zeke." Zeke chimed in. We rolled our eyes.

"Good night Zekey, good night Uri bear." I whisper.

"Good night Trissy poo good night Four." They say at the same time. Then we all drift off to sleep.


	3. The Park and the Mall

- Tris's POV-

It was Sunday morning still only Zeke and Uriah knew about me dating Four. I plan on telling the rest of the gang soon it's difficult not to do anything that would show it. "Trissy Poo we're hungry breakfast now!" Peter, Will, and Shauna yell.

"Calm your selves I have a surprise for breakfast stay here I'll go fix it." I tell them everyone stares at me while I walk off.

-Four's POV—

"What do you think Tris is fixing?" I ask them destroying the silence.

"I don't know but now would be a good time to tell the gang about last night." Zeke smirked. I stared at him with my eyes narrowed he knows he's not supposed to give them hints.

"Yeah Four tell them what happened." Uriah grinned evilly.

"You little bum holes you weren't supposed to say anything!" I shout and Tris runs back in the living room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Uriah and Zeke said we should tell the gang what happened last night." I told her. Her eyes widened then she looked at Zeke and Uriah with an evil face. They both gulped.

"I am going to hurt you both!" She shouted and jumped on top of Zeke. Everyone got up and helped get her off while I watched laughing.

"What happened last night?" Christina asked with her eyes narrowed.

"I kind of asked Tris out." I mumbled.

"I kind of said yes." She mumbled looking at the floor.

"And then we kind of kissed a few times." We both said. The gang sat there staring at us with their mouths agape.

"We just didn't want anyone knowing." Tris told them.

"How did those two idiots know then?" Will asked pointing to Zeke and Uriah.

"We kissed when everyone was asleep after swimming but they were awake we just didn't know." I told them. Tris smiled ran into the kitchen and came back with a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and apple juice. Everyone stared at the food then grabbed some and sat on the floor watching _Cyberbully. _We never seen it but heard it's a good but sad movie so we decided to watch it.

-Tris's POV LATER THAT EVENING-

We decided to walk to the park and hang out for a while I was sitting on a swing next to Christina, while Shauna, Lynn, and Peter sat at a picnic table, Uriah, Zeke, and Will were playing in a sand box, and Marlene sat on a slide. "I'm so bored." I told everyone. Four walked over to me.

"You're bored?" He asked me grinning.

"Yeah I want to do something awesome." I told him. He smirked grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "Four put me down!" I yelled. Everyone was laughing at me.

"Are you going to give me a kiss?" He asked.

"Cheek." I simply replied.

"Deal." He put me down and I leaned in to kiss his cheek when he turned his head and made me kiss his lips.

"Get a room!" Lynn yelled laughing.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Will, Zeke, and Uriah started singing. I threw sticks at them and hit Zeke's arm.

"I've been hit! Soldier down!" Zeke yelled.

"If you don't shut up I'll do to you what Four did to Tris!" Shauna yelled.

"I might be willing to accept that." Zeke told her. We laughed and she punched him.

"Tris there's a school dance next week!" Christina, Shauna, and Marlene yelled excited.

"Not going." I said.

"Yes you are!" Christina shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you go with me?" Four asked me. I smiled.

"Now I'm going." I laughed.

"Yay!" The girls shouted the grabbed me and threw me in Christina's purple car.

"Four we'll be back later we're taking her dress shopping." Christina told Four then gave Will a goodbye kiss.

"To the mall!" Christina shouts driving away. When we got there I was looking around and saw a beautiful red dress, it was strapless, a little above the knees, a black belt around it, and the bottom was a little frilly.

"Look at this one!" I smile and hold up the red dress.

"That would look beautiful on you!" Marlene yelled.

"Go try it on!" Shauna added. I came out of the dressing room and they stared at me with their mouths agape.

"What?" I asked.

"You look amazing!" Christina told me. I bought the dress and I already have shoes at home so we just looked around for a little bit. Then I see Four, Will, and Zeke.

"What are they doing here they knew we were here getting a dress?" I told the girls. They looked at them with their eyes narrowed and walked over to the guys.

"What are you guys doing here?" Christina asked.

"Looking for a tux." Will answered.

"You knew we were here for a dress." Shauna told them. They shrugged their shoulders and walked off. The girls went back to my place and ate pizza.

"Will is so going to get it when I see him." Christina said while picking up a piece of pizza. We laughed. "Well Tris it's late we have school tomorrow see you there Trissy poo!" Christina yelled and walked toward the door.

"Bye Chrissy!" I yelled smiling. Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn walked toward the door.

"See you tomorrow Trissy poo!" The girls yelled.

"Bye girls!" I yelled eating pizza. After I ate I put on black shorts and a red tank top. I was about to lie in bed when I heard something hit my window. I opened it to see Four throwing pebbles at the window holding a piece of paper that says I love you. I smiled and wrote I love you too on a paper and showed it to him. We smiled, blew each other a kiss, then went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


	4. We Dance

-Fours POV-

The guys and I were at Zeke and Uriah's house getting ready to meet with the girls for the dance. "Did you guys find dates?" I asked Peter, Zeke, and Uriah. Their faces turned red.

"Yeah we asked our girlfriends." Peter answered.

"I didn't know you three are with someone who?" I asked.

"Shauna." Zeke answered.

"Marlene." Uriah told me.

"Lynn." Peter said smiling. I grinned.

"Well our ties are matching their dresses do I'm guessing Tris's dress is red, Christina's is pink, Shauna's is orange, Marlene's is purple, and Lynn's is blue." I told them smiling.

-Tris's POV—

We got our dresses on finally I had the red one I bought at the mall, Christina's is long, strapless, loose at the bottom and pink, Shauna's is knee length orange, strapless, and a little frilly on the skirt, Marlene's is purple spaghetti strapped, a little below the knees, loose, and a black belt, and Lynn's is like mine a little she has the black belt, same length, same skirt type, but hers has spaghetti strapped and blue.

"Makeup time!" Christina yelled and pulled me to the vanity.

"No makeup!" I yelled.

"Trissy poo you're wearing makeup so shut up." Christina told me grabbing her purple bag she brought with her.

"No Chrissy I look like a clown!" I told her.

"No you won't Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene ya'll go to the bathroom, do your hair and makeup I need to do this alone." Christina smirked. They chuckled and left. Christina turned me around so I can't see the mirror she put eye shadow on me, eye liner, blush, and red lip stick.

"Are you done yet?" I asked getting tired of sitting there.

"I'm curling your hair." She answered so I'm guessing that was a no. Finally about fifteen minutes later she was done, I turned around and I looked completely different.

"Holy cow." I muttered. Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene came in. Shauna left her hair down and had on lip gloss, eye liner, and eye shadow. Lynn had her hair straightened a little and wore a little bit of blush, eye liner, eye shadow, and lip gloss. Marlene had her hair curled at the ends and wore eye shadow, eye liner, and red lip gloss.

"Wow." They all stared at me.

"Wow your selves." We laughed.

"No wowing yet I'm not ready." Christina laughed then went into the bathroom. After ten minutes she came out her hair down and straight, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, and pink lipstick.

"Wow." We all said at the same time then laughed. We heard the doorbell ring, it was the guys.

"Tris you are staying in here until they come inside even if they aren't your dates they will still be amazed at how you look." Christina laughed. Christina, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn ran to the door and I watched from my bedroom door way.

"Hello guys." Lynn said grinning. The boys all looked at her shocked by the outfit and makeup. Uriah's moth was agape.

"Uriah shut you moth." Peter said and kissed Lynn. Shauna walked over and all their eyes widened including Peter's.

"You look awesome." Zeke walked over and kissed her.

"Christina this dress feels weird!" Marlene yelled and walked into the living room. Uriah's mouth was once again agape. He walked over and kissed her then gave her a rose.

"You look beautiful." Uriah said to Marlene smiling.

"I'm ready!" Christina yelled she walked over to Will smiling and pecked his lips.

"Ready to go?" Lynn asked grinning.

"Umm where's Tris?" Four asked. The girls all smiled.

"Tris comes out last because she looks awesome." Christina said smiling. All the boys looked at her confused.

"I'll go get her!" Marlene said and ran into my bedroom Christina made sure no one followed. When Marlene walked with me into the room everyone stared at me with no expression what so ever.

"What?" I asked.

"Tris is that you?" Zeke asked grinning.

"No it's the magical leprechaun of England." I rolled my eyes.

"I think you look amazing." Four said and walked over to me and he gave me a small kiss.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded still staring at me. When we got to the dance we all danced with each other not just our dates. We even had a slow dance where we let the guys choose who they dance with in the group, but it couldn't be their girlfriends. Peter and Marlene, Zeke and Christina, Will and Shauna, Four and Lynn, then Uriah and I. We were at the dance until eleven o clock at night so I had the group stay over.

"What now?" Peter asked us.

"We can play truth or dare." I told them. They agreed.

"I'm going first because I'm amazing!" Uriah yelled.

"Whatever." Shauna and Lynn said at the same time.

"Four truth or dare?"

"I'm not in a daring mood right now so truth." He answered.

"If you wouldn't have met Tris who in this group would have gone out with?" Uriah smirked. Mine and Four's eyes widened.

"Easy Marlene." Four smirked and Uriah's eyes widened.

"Zeke truth or dare?" Four asked.

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to go into Tris's closet and put on one of her dresses." Four smiled. Zeke walked into my bedroom and about ten minutes later came out wearing a white, frilly dress. We all laughed.

"I'm styling babe." Zeke said and posed. We laughed harder.

"Are you the new Tris?" I asked him. He nodded then went over and sat on Four's lap.

"You are like the best boyfriend ever!" Zeke yelled in a girl voice. Four pushed him off, and he went and changed.

"Christina truth or dare?" Zeke asked.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to go eat a whole tub of ice cream." Zeke smirked. Christina ran into the kitchen and came out with a tub of chocolate ice cream and had it gone in about ten minutes. We all laughed.

"Tris truth or dare?" Christina asked me.

"Dare." I smiled.

"I dare you to wear Fours clothes." She laughed. Me and Four walked into my bedroom and he gave me his shirt then wrapped a blanket around him and gave me his jeans. I gave him some of Caleb's clothes to wear then went in my huge walk in closet and put on the clothes. When I came out everyone was laughing.

"Oh shush I'm tired can we go to bed now? I asked. They nodded in agreement then we all lied on the floor. I cuddled next to Four and passed out.


	5. The Picture and A Note

-Tris's POV-

It was time for school I couldn't wait to see Four we've been dating for a month now. I got up took a shower, grabbed a _Avenged Sevenfold _t-shirt, skinny jeans with holes on the knees, and combat boots. Finally I straightened my hair, put on my makeup, then left for school. I walked in to school and found the gang talking and laughing. "Hey guys you seen Four?" I asked.

"Hey Tris no haven't seen him." Christina said smiling.

"Thanks I'm going to look for him I got him a little present for our month anniversary." I smiled, waved, and walked off. I bought him an awesome promise wring with Fourtris engraved on it, and a card I made myself. I walked into the library to see if he was in there researching in social studies project when I saw him. Kissing some red headed cheerleader. I sat there shocked until they finally pull apart.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine." He whispered to the girl.

"I love you too." She whispered. I couldn't help it I bawled and threw the stuff at him.

"Tris?" He shouted and his eyes widened.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed and ran out of there.

"Tris wait!" He tried to follow me but the cheer leader held him back. I ran to my car on my way the gang saw me.

"Tris what happened?" Uriah yelled. I ignored him still running and crying I drove home. When I got home I laid in my bed room with the door locked.

"Tris open up!" Christina yelled pounding on the door. I let her inside.

"Hi Chrissy." I whispered crying.

"Trissy poo what happened?" She asked me playing with my hair.

"I saw Four kissing a cheerleader in the library." I started crying harder again.

"Did she kiss him?" She asked.

"No after they kissed he said he loved her." I told her.

"I'm going to kill him!" She shouted.

-Christina's POV—

I walked out of Tris's room my face red from anger.

"What happened?" Zeke asked.

"Four was kissing a cheerleader on purpose and he said he loved her right in front of Tris." I told them still mad. The gang gasped.

"Are you serious?" Peter and Lynn yelled.

"Sadly yes." I replied.

"I'm talking to him!" Uriah said mad.

-Uriah's POV—

"Four open this fricken door right now!" I yelled. I was banging on his front door when he answered.

"What?" He asked with his tone rose.

"Are you going to talk to her?" I asked.

"Who?" He asked me.

"Tris your girlfriend!" I shouted.

"Why would I want to talk to her?" He asked mad.

"You were kissing a girl right in front of her!" I yelled.

"She was cheating on me!" He rose his voice more.

"What? No she wasn't!" I yelled.

"Then explain this!" He gave me a picture. The picture was of Tris kissing a guy that looked familiar I looked closer.

"Four that's me!" I yelled. His eyes widened and he slammed me into a wall.

"What?" He yelled.

"You didn't let me finish look at the picture closer that's me kissing Tris at the diner when we played the joke on her!" I told him. He let go of me.

"What," He asked then looked closer and his eyes widened. "It is! Oh crap how do I explain this to Tris?" He shouted. Four and I ran to our cars and drove to Tris's house.

-Four's POV—

I walk in and everyone looks at me mad. "How could you?" Shauna screamed.

"I have an explanation ask Uriah." I told them. They all looked at Uriah and he nodded telling them I do.

"Someone took a picture of me kissing Tris at the diner the other day as a joke and made it look like she was kissing a random guy. They sent it to him and said on a note I've been cheating were done." Uriah explained. They looked at me.

"Did you guys really think I would just cheat on her I was devastated after I got the picture and note." I told them. They all smiled at me.

"You should go talk to Trissy poo." Marlene told me. I nodded agreeing and went to the door and knocked.

"Who's there?" Tris asked. I felt horrible I could tell she's been crying.

"Four." I said. She opened the door with a mad expression, her face was red not just from the tears but from anger.

"What the heck do you want?" She asked mad.

"I can explain." I told her.

"I'll give you three minutes." She looked at me.

"Okay well someone sent me a picture and a note. The picture was of you and Uriah kissing at the diner from that joke, but was cropped so we couldn't tell it was Uriah. The note said I've been cheating we're done." I told her. She just looked at me.

"Why should I believe any of this?" She asked. I pulled out the picture and the note.

"I knew you'd ask that." I told her. She looked at the note and picture then at me.

"I believe you." She whispered. I smiled and hugged her, she hugged back.

"I love you Tris I wouldn't ever hurt you do you understand?" I told her looking into her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled and we kissed. Then the gang came in.

"All better?" Will asked smiling.

"All better." Tris and I said at the same time.

-Tris's POV-

I was so happy me and Four were back together the rest of the afternoon the gang hung out at my house. We played games, watched movies, and ate junk food. During all the fun we had one question lingered in my head.

Who sent that note and picture?


	6. We Discover The Author Of The Note

-Christina's POV—

I was doing homework in my bed room when I got a text from Tris.

**Christina who do you think sent that note? **

No idea hun I can have Will look at it for you he has friends that can figure out who wrote something by their handwriting no idea how.

**Yeah that would be great come over later and I'll give you the note.**

Kk.

I would do anything to help discover who wrote this, so would Will. The whole gang would do something dangerous to make sure we're all okay. After I finished my homework I called Will.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Will its Christina." I told him.

"Hey babe what's up?" He asked.

"I'm bringing you the note someone sent Four I want you and your friends to find out who wrote it so more crap won't happen." I informed him.

"Okay when will I get the note?" He asked.

"I'm picking it up from Tris now I'll bring it over tonight." I told him.

"Okay love you, bye." He told me.

"I love you too, bye." I smiled. I got to Tris's house and knocked. Four answered with lipstick on his face and he was grinning. I laughed.

"Hey Christina," He smiled. "Tris is in the living room."

"Okay." I smiled and walked in and saw a terrifying sight. Uriah was wearing tights.

"Hey Chrissy." Uriah said in a girl voice and struck a pose in his tights.

"What the freak are you wearing?" I asked laughing.

"I'm one of Santa's helpers at school." He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm helping a guy dressed as Santa give out chocolate people order for their friends." He told me staring at me.

"So if I ordered Trissy poo chocolate you'd deliver it to her?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah but you're not supposed to tell people your ordered them chocolate." Zeke explained while coming out of the bathroom wearing the same outfit. We laughed and Tris gave me the note.

"I got to go give this to Will." I said smiling then left. When I arrived Will's friends were already there.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Will smiled and kissed me.

"Can we start now?" One of the friends asked. We glared at him then gave him the note. They did scans on it then about an hour later results were in.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"It was," Will's eyes widened. "Jeanine Mathews."

"What?" I shouted. I drove to Tris's house and saw the whole gang was already there.

"Did they figure out who it was?" Tris asked.

"Yeah." I said still a little freaked out.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Jeanine Mathews." I quietly told them, they look shocked all except for Four.

"Why aren't you surprised Four?" Lynn asked.

"The girl I was with was her daughter." He said mad. We all stayed the night at Tris's house we were to mad to drive home. The next morning we went to school, we kept getting glares from Jeanine and her daughter.

"Just stay away from them." Tris said irritated. We did as she told and went the whole day without Jeanine or her daughter saying anything to us.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and every day will be this way." I told them while walking to our lockers. When we got there a note fell out of Tris's locker. It said stay away from Four or I will hurt you.

"I'm going to the police with this." Tris said mad. We all went with her the police arrested Jeanine and her daughter for threats.

"It's going to be okay now." Four told Tris.

"I hope so." She answered.

We didn't feel like cooking so we all went to the diner and ate dinner.

"I'm hungry." Zeke whined.

"You just ate a hamburger!" Marlene told him.

"My tummy wants dessert mamma." He smiled.

"Okay one dessert coming up!" Four said. He grabbed a bottle of whipped cream and a cherry then snuck behind Zeke. While Zeke was talking to us Four sprayed the whipped cream on his head then put the cherry on top.

"That's not right man." Zeke whined.

"Yeah Four you forgot the chocolate sauce." Uriah added.

"I'm going to hurt you both." Zeke glared at them. After Zeke got cleaned up we all went home to bed. I hoped tomorrow will be a better day, as I was lying in my bed I thought about the gang.

"What would I do without you all?" I whispered and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Scooby Doo and Hot Dogs

-Tris's POV—

It's the last day of school then we have Christmas break! I run into my closet pull out a red sweat shirt, skinny jeans, and black boots. I decided it was a special day so I should wear makeup after I straightened my hair I put on mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick. When I walked into school the gang looked at me shocked. "Wow Trissy poo you look." Uriah started but stopped.

"I look?" I asked waiting for the end of that sentence.

"Hot!" Zeke yelled. I looked at Uriah and he was nodding agreeing. Marlene, Shauna, and Four slapped them.

"You look beautiful as always." Four said and kissed me.

"I got you a present." I smiled and poked him. Peter walked in between us.

"What you get me?" He asked trying to sound like Four. Christina pulled him away.

"What did you get?" Four asked.

"You'll find out on Christmas." I grinned. We went to first class when a man dressed as Santa came in; Zeke and Uriah were with him in their elf costumes. Everyone laughed at their tights.

"Chocolate delivery!" Zeke and Uriah yelled. They gave me ten, Christina got nine, and Shauna got nine.

"How did you get ten?" Christina asked grinning.

"One is from my brother." I chuckled.

"Really?" She asked.

"We're closer than siblings usually are." I smiled then we went to lunch. During lunch we talked about the ridiculous elf outfits.

"There are the misfits now." Peter chuckled as Uriah and Zeke came in.

"Shut up!" They both yelled. We laughed they were so embarrassed their faces were red.

"For how red your faces are right now if you painted some white you'd look like a screwed up candy cane" Lynn laughed. They both glared at us while we laughed.

"If you two don't chill out I'm taking you to the island of misfit toys!" Four told them laughing still. Once school was finally over we all went and hung out a Zeke and Uriah's.

"Let's go watch tv in the basement." Zeke told us. Uriah watched the clock.

"It's 5:30 that means there's a new episode of Scooby Doo on!" Uriah yelled and ran down stairs. Everyone groaned but still followed him down stairs. I sat on Four's lap on a chair, Zeke and Shauna were on a couch, Marlene and Uriah were on a blanket, Peter and Lynn were sitting on pillows, and Christina was snuggled next to Will on a bean bag chair. We watched Scooby Doo until 6:30, then we ate hot dogs for dinner, and at 7:30 we felt we needed to go home.

"Bye Uri bear bye Zekey!" The girls and I yelled. The boys just said bye and gave them a fist pound. When I got home I saw my mom and dad were in bed and Caleb was out with friends. I put on a big sweater and shorts, and then laid in my bed.

"How long will this life last, hopefully forever." I whispered then fell asleep.


	8. We Meet Others

** Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER I've been out of town and of course my laptop had to stay home. My phones stupid and won't let me update on there for some strange reason so yeah…. Please review and vote for ****.**

I woke up smelling something awesome I wanted to know what it was so bad I ran down stairs. When I got down there I heard my mom, dad, and Caleb talking in the kitchen mom was making pancakes, hash browns, and sausage. "Good morning." I smiled at them.

"Good morning." My dad smiled after he finished his breakfast he kissed our heads and left for work.

"Mom aren't you supposed to be off today?" I asked she was wearing a business outfit.

"Well were making a deal with a company and today I have a meeting so I'll be gone most of the day." She replied handing me a plate.

"Can I have the gang over then?" I asked as I took a bite of hash brown.

"No." Caleb said before mom could answer. I looked at him.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm having my friends over today mom and dad said I could and last thing I need is your friends to embarrass me Tris." He stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Sure cause you need us to be with you to be embarrassed." I laughed harder.

"Knock it off you two," My mom laughed. "Caleb's right you got the house the other day Tris his turn." I looked at her with my mouth agape and eyes widened as my brother smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard her." Caleb said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him after that I ate my breakfast, went up to my room, and saw I got a group message from the gang.

"Any plans today?" –Christina.

"Nope"- Me, Will, Peter, Lynn, Four, Marlene, and Shauna.

"We might be going out of town."- Zeke.

"I'll ask mom." –Uriah.

"Ok" –Everyone except Zeke.

"We have no plans we're not going because snow storms are around us." –Uriah.

"My parents left town last night and they left a note saying you guys can come over. Want to?"-Christina.

"Heck yeah!" –Everyone.

"Pack a bag girls we're having a sleep over." –Christina.

"I'll bring my hot pink lip stick!" –Uriah.

"Uriah." –Me.

"He actually has some hahaha." –Zeke.

"Oh no." –Four.

"Guys go get your crap and come on!" –Christina. Everyone left the group conversation. I changed into a large pull over sweater with the British flag on it, dark skinny jeans with holes on the knees, and black and red combat boots. Then I ran into the bathroom, curled my hair, put on mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. I packed my bag, grabbed my cell phone, my car keys, and ran down stairs.

"Beatrice honey, where are you going?" My mom asked me. Crap I forgot to tell her.

"Christina's parents are out of town they said the gang can go to their house, and the girls can stay the night. I can go right?" I asked biting my lip nervously. My mom thought for a few minutes then walked over to me and kissed my head.

"Of course," She smiled. "But be careful driving it's about to snow I love you see you tomorrow." I hugged her.

"Thanks mom I will, I love you too. Tell dad hi and I love him when he gets home." I smiled, kissed her cheek, and went out to my car. I started the car and the song _Hail to the King _by _Avenged Sevenfold _was on I love that song so I kept it on and began the drive. About seven minutes later I was in Christina's drive way the only people there already was Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, and Will.

"Trissy Poo!" Uriah yelled running towards me with his arms open for a hug. I laughed and ran toward him the same way.

"Uri Bear!" I yelled laughing.

"What about me Trissy Poo?" I turned around to see Zeke standing behind me with his arms open making a puppy dog face. I made the face in return and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Zekey." I said in baby talk.

"You two knock it off." Christina laughed and pulled me away into a hug.

"My mother said those exact words to me before I came here." I smiled her eyes widened.

"No, I'm becoming responsible!" She yelled. We all started laughing.

"Can we go in now it's cold?" Will yelled. We went inside, sat on the couch, talked, and sipped on hot chocolate till the others arrived. About an hour later everyone else arrived.

"About time!" Will yelled.

"Oh shut up," Four laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Hello again beautiful." I smiled.

"Hello again handsome." I grinned and kissed him on the cheek in return.

"Well we are all here now what do you want to do?" Peter asked with his arm around Lynn.

"Let's play Mario Kart!" Lynn yelled. We all agreed that would be fun, so we took turns playing that for about an hour. Shauna was the champion winner so we all had to give her three dollars.

"What now?" I asked.

"It's snowing," Christina said smiling. "We should walk to the park and play in the snow." We all agreed so we took off walking when we got there we saw seven teens we've never seen before. That's unusual the neighborhood was small so Christina knew everybody there she didn't know them, and they looked our age so they would go to our school but we didn't see them there either.

**The reason I ended this chapter here was because I'm reading a story like this and she put real characters in it I thought that would be cool so I want to try it too. I will have my own character in it to just because XD but you just need to fill out these questions I need boys and girls too.**

** Male or female:**

** Name:**

** Age (16 or 17) :**

** Facial description (eye color included) :**

** Hair color:**

** Type of clothes usually worn:**

** Hobbies:**

** Would you want your character to be in a relationship with someone? (it won't be a main character like Tris or Four it'll be with a character im adding.): **

**Thank Yall! **


	9. New Characters! :D

** Hey guys this isn't an update sorry but I will try to update tonight or tomorrow. I have been super busy lately but I wanted to let ya'll know the characters I chose besides mine are Tabby, Vic, Sarah, Lia, Adam, and Dalton. **

**-ABOUT THE CHARACTERS!-**

** Helena: Caring but can be a brat when needs to, funny, and a nerd. 16**

** Description: Southern accent, Brown long curly hair with red high lights, big blue green eyes, tan, tom boy but wears make up occasionally, and tall.**

** Likes: movies, sweets, meats, music, animals, corny pickup lines, and water.**

** Dislikes: rude people, vegetables, romance movies, and dresses. **

** Hobbies: Reading, swimming, soccer, drawing, hunting, fishing, and writing stories. **

** Relationship status: In a relationship with Adam**

** Tabby: Nice but will be mean when she has to and funny 16**

** Description: Dark brown straight short hair, brown eyes, a little tan, a little girly, kind of short.**

** Likes: Hot Cheetos, sour candy, and cats.**

** Dislikes: High heels, annoying people, cold pasta, and pink.**

** Hobbies: Watching tv, hunting, riding horses,**

** Relationship status: In a relationship with Vic**

** Sarah: Shy, quiet until she gets to know you, nerd, and funny 16 **

** Description: Red straight kind of long hair, brown eyes, pale, glasses, a little shorter than Helena.**

** Likes: Harry Potter, puns, the color purple, and sweets.**

** Dislikes: Math, vegetables, and exercise**

** Hobbies: Watching movies, art, and reading **

** Relationship status: Single **

** Lia: Nice and preppy 16**

** Description: Tall, straw berry glaze hair that goes to her elbows, blue green eyes.**

** Likes: Fashion**

** Dislikes: Football**

** Hobbies: Cheerleading, gymnastics, and shopping**

** Relationship status: single**

** Vic: Funny, caring, only mean when he has to be. 17**

** Description: Kind of tall, tan, brown hair, brown eyes.**

** Likes: Sports, music, ham burgers, video games, and movies.**

** Dislikes: Watermelon, the color orange, and reading.**

** Hobbies: Playing guitar, playing baseball, and playing video games.**

** Relationship status: In a relationship with Tabby.**

**Adam: Good sense of humor, nice, can have an attitude. 17**

**Description: Black hair, bright green eyes, tall, and tan.**

**Likes: Music, sports, meat, video games, and movies.**

**Dislikes: Oranges, the color yellow, romantic movies.**

**Hobbies: Playing drums, playing basketball, playing video games, and photography.**

**Relationship status: In a relationship with Helena.**

**Dalton: Funny, really smart, and can have an attitude. 16**

**Description: Black hair, tall, pale, and brown eyes.**

**Likes: Anime, video games, and sweets.**

**Dislikes: Art, exercising, and broccoli.**

**Hobbies: Playing video games **

**Relationship status: Single**

**So there's all the new characters! Instead of all seven while at the park they only see four im making it they meet the other three later in the story! **** ENJOY!**


	10. Sleep Over!

-Tris's POV—

We were walking to the park to when we saw four people around our age already there. None of us knew who they were they must have been new. There's a girl that is tall, strawberry glazed hair, kind of pale, wearing a pink shirt and yoga pants, a boy that is tall, dark brown hair, tan, wearing a blue hoodie and blue jeans, another girl kind of tall, red hair, pale, wearing a green t shirt and blue jeans, and finally another girl kind of short, short dark brown hair, a little tan, wearing a black dressy shirt and jeans. The guy kissed the girl with the black dressy shirt so I guess they're dating. "Shall we go talk to them?" Will asked.

"I guess." Uriah replied. We walked over to the four teenagers and they looked at us.

"Hey." The girl in the pink smiled.

"We don't mean to be rude, but are you all new?" Christina asked them. They all nodded then the boy spoke up.

"Seven of us moved here just yesterday." He smiled a little.

"Where's the other three?" Zeke asked.

"Home they didn't feel like coming, by the way I'm Tabby." The girl with the black dressy shirt smiled.

"I'm Tris." I smiled back. We all sat there for an hour introducing each other and telling who's dating who.

"So Tris your dating Four?" Lia asked.

"Yup!" I answered.

"So you have three other friends?" Uriah asked.

"Yeah. We should go home and you can meet them!" Lia smiled.

"Yes!" Sarah yelled. We agreed that would be fun so we all drove to Tabby's house. Tabby and Sarah jumped inside.

"We're back darlings!" Tabby screamed we looked and saw two boys and a girl sitting on the couch, the girl in the middle watching a horror movie. The girl threw a pillow and it hit Tabby in the face.

"Shut the hell up we're trying to watch this!" She yelled.

"Helena, Dalton, and Adam these people are Tris, Four, Uriah, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Peter, Will, Lynn, Christina, and Marlene." Vic smiled. They waved as Adam put his arm around Helena.

"Hello Helena bear!" Uriah yelled.

"Oh God, did he do this to ya'll too?" Helena asked.

"Yup I'm Tablet, Lia is Lillykins, and Sarah is bunny." Tabby laughed. Helena looked confused.

"Bunny how did you get that?" She asked smiling.

"Just came to me." He laughed.

-Helena's Pov-

I barely know the people Tabby brought over, but they are hilarious I love hanging out with them. I get along with Uriah and Zeke more than any of them. We all decided to stay the night at Tabby's.

"I'm so bored!" Will yelled.

"Let's play a game." Christina smirked.

"What game?" I asked.

"Truth or dare!" Uriah, Zeke, and Four yelled.

"Yay!" I smiled.

"Okay, who first?" Tabby asked.

"I will go first!" Uriah yelled.

"Fine." Tris groaned.

"Helena truth or dare?" Uriah smiled.

"Dare, duh!" I grinned excited I barely know Uriah, but I know he will give good dares.

"I dare you to go jump in the pool." Uriah smirked. Everyone looked at me wondering if I was going to accept the dare. I stood up and took off my shirt revealing my red bra everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your shirt?" Christina asked laughing.

"My favorite sweater is not going in that pool!" I yelled.

"Just go!" Zeke yelled.

"Ready!" I yelled as I ran to the pool when I jumped in I was out fast. There was snow on the ground of course I wasn't going to stay out there for a while. I ran back in and everyone was staring amazed. "What?" I asked slightly confused.

"You did it." Adam mumbled.

"Your point?" I asked laughing.

"We didn't think you would actually do it!" Dalton yelled laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Screw you." I told him.

"I will kindly accept that offer!" He laughed. Adam looked at him mad and I rolled my eyes.

"Tabby truth or dare?" I asked smiling after getting dressed.

"Dare!" She shouted.

"I dare you to go put on one of your old Halloween costumes." I smiled. She rolled her eyes, went into her bed room, and about ten minutes later she came out dressed as a black cat.

"Nice." Vic laughed.

"Shut your face hole." She complained.

We played truth or dare until midnight then we sat around watching movies. Tabby sat on Vic's lap in the floor, Christina cuddled with Will, Peter and Lynn laid next to each other on the floor, Tris and Four sat on a recliner together, Lia sat next to Zeke, Sarah, Marlene, Shauna, and Uriah on a couch, I sat on Adam's lap while Dalton sat next to us on the other couch. We decided we were going to all hang out again really soon.


	11. Cocoa, Cookies, and Kisses

-Helena's POV—

Today is Christmas Eve we're all meeting up for coffee and exchanging gifts. I wake up to egg sandwiches and bacon, moms at work, and my sister is at my dad's house. I usually go to his house but this year I didn't want to leave mom alone. I ate breakfast, ran into the bathroom to shower when my phone rang I grabbed it and saw it was Dalton. "Hey." I simply answered.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing you?"

"Bout to shower; why did you randomly call me?"

"No idea, bye!" Then he hung up. That was strange I took my shower and decided today was a good day to dress up. I went through my closet and found a red dress that was about knee length and black dress shoes. I brushed my brown curly hair then put on mascara, eye liner, and red lip stick. I don't usually wear makeup but Tabby said the eye makeup makes my blue green eyes brighter.

When I walked into the coffee shop I saw all the girls dressed up Tabby wore her blue dress I love! When we exchanged gifts I felt so awesome everyone loved what I got them, and I absolutely loved the gifts I got. After we finished exchanging gifts we went to the park and hung out. "I'm so bored!" Uriah yelled.

"You're always bored." Tris smiled. Uriah gave her a surprised face, and then stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're never fun." He replied.

"Both of you shut it before I come over there." Tabby laughed while cuddling with Vic. I smiled listening to the three of them argue.

"Will you three shut it?" Lia laughed. They looked at her and stuck their tongues out at her. We sat at the park laughing for hours until it started snowing.

"Aw, snow." Sarah murmured but we all heard her.

"Hot cocoa at my house?" I suggested.

"Will there be cookies?" Zeke and Uriah shouted.

"Well duh!" I laughed.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered and laughed, and then we went to my house. Everyone sat around in the living room watched movies, drank hot chocolate, and ate cookies.

"Best day ever!" Will laughed.

"It butter be." I smiled Tabby threw a cookie at me.

"Knock it off with the corny puns." She smiled.

"But they're so punny." Uriah smiled.

"You my man just earned my respect!" I yelled. Everyone laughed because he was so happy; he got up and hugged me.

"You two are ridiculous." Lynn smiled.

"Yup, but she's adorable!" Adam laughed and hugged me.

"Get a room!" Vic yelled.

"I believe I have one located up stairs, down the hall, and first door on the left." I smiled innocently.

"Oh shut up!" Peter laughed.

"Can we play spin the bottle?" Zeke yelled. Everyone groaned.

"Why?" Christina asked.

"It's fun." He simply replied.

"Fine." Christina rolled her eyes. Not everyone wanted to play it was only Lia, Dalton, Adam, Vic, Tabby, Lynn, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, and I.

"Who's first?" Tabby asked.

"Me!" Zeke yelled and grabbed the bottle.

"I guess Zeke is then." Tabby laughed. Zeke spun the bottle and it landed on Lia. He scooted over and pecked her on the lips.

"I guess I'm next." Lia grabbed the bottle, spun, and it landed on Adam. "Sorry Helena."

"Its fine its just a game." I smiled she leant in and pecked him on the lips. But the small kiss turned into more he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deeper kiss, my eyes widened.

"Adam!" Tabby screamed. When he heard her he pulled out fast.

"Helena I am so, so sorry." He looked at me. I bit my lip not knowing what to say.

"Whatever its fine," I simply told him. "Your turn." He sighed he knew I was pissed when he spun the bottle it landed on Tabby. He knows if he screws up on this he will die he's weaker than Vic I'll admit that. Tabby glared at him and gave him a small peck, he didn't try anything.

"My turn!" Tabby picked up the bottle, spun it, and it landed on Dalton. Dalton smiled.

"Awesome!" I laughed.

"Shut it and if you try anything Dalton I'll murder you." He laughed at her comment then pecked her on the lips.

"This should be fun." Dalton muttered as the bottle spun and it landed on Lynn. She rolled her eyes and gave him a small kiss. She grabbed the bottle and spun it landed on Vic.

"You kiss her hard I'll hurt you." Tabby smiled. He gave Lynn a small kiss then spun the bottle and out of all the people it landed on me.

"Oh god." I muttered.

"Helena it's fine out of all the other people not counting me I'm happy It's you." Tabby smiled slightly.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You're my friend I trust you." She smiled.

"I feel the same way." I smiled back then gave my best friend's boyfriend a small kiss. "My turn now." I spun the bottle and it landed on Uriah.

"You ready for some Uri love?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not if you're going to do that." I smiled he pouted. I leaned in and kissed him. I heard Adam tell Vic that it wasn't like it was supposed to be it was too heavy. Like he can talk. Uriah spun the bottle and it of course landed on Marlene after he kissed her instead of playing again we sat around watching movies all night.

"Good night guys." I smiled.

"Good night!" They all yelled laughing.


	12. Nemo!

-Tabby's POV—

It's New Years Eve! Tonight we're all going to a fancy restaurant then to Tris's house to watch the ball drop on tv. It was almost time to leave for the restaurant I didn't want to get ready alone so I texted Helena. "Hey!"

H: "Hey!"

M: "You should come over."

H: "Why?"

M: "I need help getting ready."

H: "Tabs you're more fashionable than me!"

M: "Then come over here and I'll fix your hair and make up."

H: "Ew make up?"

M: "Helena!"

H: "Fine fine but you owe me!"

M: "I'm helping you look good for Adam isn't that enough pay, or the fact you can be so childish but I still put up with you?"

H: "Hell no we all know I make your life awesome. I'm talking about bacon here."

M: "Fine I will get you bacon now come on!"

H: "kays be there in five!" I looked through my closet for a dress while waiting for Helena and pulled out my tight, strapless, black dress, then pulled out my black heels to match. When Helena got here she was in a red tank top, skinny jeans, and combat boots.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I yelled. She looked at me confused.

"What?"

"We're going out tonight to a fancy restaurant where's your dress?" I sighed.

"My bag." She smiled and showed me a plastic bag.

"Go change in my room." I laughed. Helena ran into my bed room and a few minutes later came out in knee length blue dress with a black belt on the waist, and was tight at the top but loose in the skirt. I smiled she never dresses up like this.

"I just bought it I couldn't help it saw it and fell in love." She laughed.

"I don't blame you it's so pretty." I smiled.

"I love yours though!" She grinned. I laughed then we went back into my bed room to do hair and make up. I straightened Helena's hair then she curled mine. At about seven I got a text from Tris saying they were on their way to the restaurant.

"Ready?" I smiled.

"Yup!" Helena laughed while looking at her hair in the mirror. We both rode in my car when we got there everyone was already there standing outside waiting.

"You two look nice." Vic smiled and gave me a small kiss.

"You're not so bad yourself mister fancy." I smiled and fixed his bow tie. We all went inside to start our amazing night. We all ate and laughed we ended up staying there for almost two hours the place was packed, and we had to have dessert.

"Time to go to Trissy poo's!" Uriah smiled. Helena and I began to walk to my car when Adam grabbed her.

"Nope you're riding with me," He smiled and kissed her. "Vic you're riding with Tabby." Vic looked at me and smirked.

"I won't complain." We laughed, got in our cars, and started driving to Tris's house. After the ten minute ride we saw her parents were gone for the night, and her brother was out with friends.

"It's almost ten so what to do till midnight?" Zeke smiled.

"How about a movie?" Christina suggested. Everybody agreed. We sat around the living room getting comfortable while Will put in a movie.

"What are we watching Will?" Dalton asked.

"I hope it's Harry Potter." Sarah muttered and grinned. We all smiled and laughed a little.

"No Sarah it's not it's the movie Finding Nemo." Almost everybody groaned at his choice but Zeke, Helena, Uriah, and Four.

"Yay," Helena smiled. Everyone looked at her. "Don't judge me!" she pouted.

"Aw poor baby." Uriah laughed.

"Shut it Uriah." She stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone finally decided to shut up then began watching the movie. After it ended it was time for the ball to drop.

"Hurry Trissy poo we don't want to miss it!" Shauna smiled as Tris channel surfed.

"Be quiet!" Tris laughed. As soon as she found the channel the countdown was on ten.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two," Everyone shouted then paused. "ONE!" Everybody laughed kissed their date, hugged their friends, said our good byes, then left. When I got home I put on my pj's and laid in bed as soon as I got comfy everything was black.


	13. This Is Where You Choose )

** This isn't really an update I just wanted to do this cause I thought it would be fun comment a ship. It can be an old character with a new character, old character with old character, or new with new. For example:**

** Old with old: Tris and Zeke**

** Old with new: Christina and Dalton**

** New with new: Adam and Lia**

** I thought about sparking up a newer romance adding more drama but Tabby wants to stay with Vic so leave Vibby alone XD XD you never know what'll happen next ;)**


	14. Texts and Kisses

-Tris's POV—

Today I had a date with Four we were going out on a picnic. I was so excited I couldn't wait to get ready, I ran in my bed room, grabbed a light blue sun dress, matching flats, and then ran into the bathroom to get dressed. I straightened my hair and put on my makeup, but I had a while before I had to meet with Four. "Mom can I go for a walk?" I asked her while she was cooking lunch.

"Sure be careful, and take your cell phone!" Mom smiled. I nodded telling her okay, grabbed my phone, and started walking to the park. When I was walking I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!" I said quickly feeling guilty. When I looked at the person I bumped into I realized it was Adam. He smiled when he saw it was me.

"Hey Tris."

"Hey." I smiled back.

"What's up?" He picked up a piece of trash and threw it away.

"Just going for a walk, care to join?"

"Sure, sounds fun." We took a twenty minute walk around the park, and then we sat on a bench to take a break. I heard Adam sigh when I looked at him he was looking at the ground.

"Are you okay Adam?" I asked curiously.

"No, I have a slight confession." He kept his focus on the ground.

"Okay what is it?" I smiled trying to comfort him.

"Tris I like you I always have." He looked at me as my eyes slightly widened.

"I don't know what to say to this." I muttered he stayed silent but leaned in and gently kissed me. I immediately pulled away.

"Oh god Tris I am so sorry!" He shouted and buried his head in his hands.

"It's okay I'm sorry Adam, but no I don't feel that way." I told him he never looked back at me.

"Leave please, I want to be alone."

"Okay." I muttered and walked away I messaged Helena and Four telling them what happened. I convinced Four not to beat up Adam and Helena told me thanks for letting her know. The day was not going as planned we canceled our date because Four was so mad. I walked back home, sat on the couch, and put on a movie.

-Helena's POV—

I was at Uriah and Zeke's house giving them sketches they wanted when I received a text from Tris. "Adam just said he liked me and kissed me I am so sorry!" When I read that my heart dropped and a tear ran down my cheek. I forgot what I was doing when Zeke grabbed me.

"Helena, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"No." I muttered. Uriah ran outside with a bottle of Gatorade for me when he saw me.

"What happened?" He yelled.

"Adam told Tris he liked her and kissed her." I told him I stopped crying, but was still very upset.

"Wow." Uriah and Zeke both muttered.

"Yeah I better get going." I slightly smiled. I began walking to my car when I heard one of the doors close, I looked inside and saw Uriah smiling.

"Hey." He grinned.

"What are you doing?" I laughed and got in the car.

"You need to be comforted over Adam so I am coming too."

"Okay." I smiled and started driving home, when we got home I messaged Adam. "Hey I heard about what happened today with Tris; sorry but we're over." About five minutes later I got a message back.

"I'm sorry, but okay." I looked at Uriah and slightly smiled.

"Well I'm a single pringle again." He laughed and sat on my bed I laid on my bed next to him.

"You sad?" He asked and pulled me up onto his lap I laughed.

"No not really just amazed he would do that." I looked at him grinned.

"Well you still have the gang, it'll be fine." He smiled a little then pulled me in closer.

"What are you doing?" I grinned.

"I have something to tell you." He slightly frowned.

"Mkay."

"Shauna and Marlene dumped me and Zeke."

"What? They're insane you two are awesome!" I frowned.

"Thanks." He laughed.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I smiled a little.

"I don't know about Zeke but for me there's one thing."

"Okay tell me." I looked at him prepared. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to his face.

"Kiss me." He smiled. I thought about it for a few minutes, and then decided to do it. I leaned in and gently kissed him and he kissed back. We kissed for a little bit then snuggled in my bed. Neither of us could help it. We smiled the entire time.

** Just for you Urlena shippers out there ;)**


	15. Who Knew?

-Tris's POV—

-Time Lapse—

It's now spring school is about to end, we are about to graduate. So much has happened in the past few months Shauna and Marlene had to move to a different state; which is why they dumped Zeke and Uriah. Helena and Uriah have been dating for about three months, Adam doesn't hang out with us anymore, Lynn and Peter decided to move somewhere else so we don't see or hear from them, and finally me and Four stayed together.

"I can't believe we graduate in a few days!" Christina smiled and sat on her couch next to Will.

"I can believe it. I can't believe all the stuff that's happened in our lives." Uriah smiled while putting his arm around Helena. Tabby and Vic walked in the room holding hands.

"Sorry we're late Vic had another interview." Tabby smiled.

"Guilty as charged." Vic laughed and sat on the carpet.

"How did it go?" Four asked.

"Okay." He replied. This is Vic's fifth college interview this week; he's trying to go into music.

"Good luck!" Zeke grinned sitting next to Dalton and Sarah.

"That reminds me." Tabby looked at Helena and raised an eyebrow. Helena's eyes narrowed I got confused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." Helena muttered. Uriah poked her.

"Tell me." He whined. She groaned.

"I sent in a resume at the Chicago school of arts I should be getting a letter back soon saying if I got accepted." We smiled.

"That's great!" Lia shouted.

"No remember we wanted to stay close, what if Vic goes to a college in some other state? Tabby will follow." Helena frowned.

"We will stay close I promise." Uriah kissed her cheek and she nodded.

"So graduation." I broke the silence.

"Exciting!" Christina squealed. We all laughed. I can't believe we're practically adults now. In just a few years we will be married and have kids probably.

"Let's hope it'll be a good day." I smiled nervously everyone nodded agreeing. After that everyone was quiet; then just left.

"Who knew life would go this fast?" I asked myself while sitting alone.

** I know this chapters short but I have news! Next chapter will be the last chapter of the story keep an eye out though because soon I will be making another story…the sequel COLLEGE! **


	16. DU

-Uriah's POV-

It's graduation day Zeke and I are at the school a few minutes early already in our black caps and gowns. "Now when your friends arrive I want pictures." My mom smiled excited.

"Yes mam." Zeke and I muttered nervously. We were walking out of the bathrooms when we heard someone running.

"Uriah, Zeke!" Someone yelled when we turned around we saw Tabby, Helena, Lia, Sarah, Dalton, and Tris running toward us. We smiled watching Tabby trip while running. I walked over to Helena and gently kissed her, then pulled her to the side alone.

"Hi." I whispered smiling.

"Hi." She grinned. She was about to kiss my cheek when I saw her curly hair was straight.

"Your hair is straight." I laughed a little I have never seen it straight.

"Well it's a special day thought it be nice to do." She laughed. I held her hand, kissed her one more time, and then took her back to my friends. When we arrived back to our friends I only saw Dalton, Zeke, Lia, and Sarah.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Christina, Will, and Vic arrived." Zeke laughed. I looked at Helena, and then back at my brother confused.

"They're all gone making out genius!" Lia laughed. I put on a pair of sun glasses, and made a straight face.

"I am a genius." I said in a cool voice. Helena smiled and took off my sun glasses.

"Mhm sure." She laughed. The rest of the gang came back finally.

"Have fun making out?" Dalton laughed.

"We weren't making out we had to talk!" Tabby defended her and Vic.

"We didn't, we just wanted to kiss in private." Will put his arm around Christina, and Four laughed.

"You guys are insane." Sarah muttered. We all laughed when our parents walked over with cameras.

"Picture time!" Tabby's mom smiled. We did a few pictures of the whole gang, a few pictures of the couples, and then a few pictures of each person alone.

"One more picture of you two together it's just for you two." Helena's mom pulled us outside smiling.

"Mom really?" Helena whined as her mom pulled us outside in the school garden by roses.

"Shut up Helena." Her mom picked a rose and handed it to me. Helena rolled her eyes. After we got the picture taken graduation was starting; we ran into the gym and got prepared.

-Time lapse—

We were all cheering and holding our diplomas. Everyone was hugging and the couples were kissing. Tabby and Vic stood there in a long kiss so did Four and Tris and Christina and Will. Helena ran over to me and hugged me. "We did it!" She smiled.

"Yes we did." I laughed. After everyone was congratulated we all went to Tris's house for a small party.

"Cake!" Four grabbed chocolate cake then ran into the living room. We were all laughing in the living room when our parents walking in with envelopes. Letters from the colleges we applied in.

"All of you got your letters from Dauntless University in." My mom smiled as they passed them out. We opened them, slowly read, and then smiled.

"I got in!" I laughed Every one cheered. The whole gang was accepted. After the party I talked to Four on the phone for an hour.

"Well man I'm going to bed, goodnight." I laughed thinking about the night we had.

"Goodnight." I could tell he was smiling. I hung up and then laid in my bed. There was only one thought in my mind. The gang got into the same college. We're now college students; a new stage of life has begun.

** Hey ya'll this was the last chapter the sequel will be started soon! Keep an eye out follow me, review, I have MORE PUBLISHED WOOT WOOT! Red those review them please **** till the sequel is released have a good life **


	17. IMPORTANT NEWS :D

**Hey yall great news! I'm publishing the first chapter of the sequel TONIGHT! **** Read it, review it, and all that good stuffs! **


End file.
